Shadowcat
' Real Name:' Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde *'Alias:' Shadowcat *'Relatives:' **Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt, deceased) **Carmen Pryde (father, deceased) **Theresa Pryde (mother) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Teacher **Headmistress **Dancer (formerly) **Bartender (formerly) **Student (formerly) **Secret agent (formerly) *'Education:' Ph.D. in astrophysics from University of Chicago *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Brown *'Origin:' Mutant *'Place of Birth:' Deerfield, Illinois Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without physically interacting and each is unharmed when Shadowcat has finished passing through. When Shadowcat is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state even if she is not passing through an object at the time so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. Following suffering serious injuries, her phased state became her natural state. She only remained solid by concentrating and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of years, she returned to her original tangible state. Shadowcat is capable of allowing others to become intangible and make objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects with ease, such as buildings, planes, and trains. She can also choose certain parts of her body to become intangible; she can make one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest solid. *''Disruption: ''When passing through physical matter, she can easily damage and disrupt it. This is particularly effective on electronic devices. When she passes through any electrical system, she inadvertently disrupts its inner workings. *''Anti-Gravity:'' Using her phasing ability, Shadowcat can freely "walk" on both air and water. In fact, she can use her ability to walk on water and air to walk from the ground to the upper stories of a building from the outside as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Camouflage:'' Shadowcat can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen with the naked eye. This is especially prominent in shadows, as she becomes almost completely unseen and invisible. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' While in a phased state, her thoughts are highly erratic and near-impossible to read. It has been described by telepaths as if she didn't have a mind to read while in a phased state. While in a phased state, Shadowcat is still vulnerable to mystical attacks. She is also unable to breathe while phased inside an object, so she can only continuously phase through solid objects as long as she can hold her breath. More dense materials are more difficult for her to phase through, sometimes to the point of causing her pain. When she phases through adamantium, she becomes sick. If she were to solidify herself whilst inside an object, she could suffer serious injuries if not death. As this is an active ability, if she cannot see an attack coming, she cannot phase through it. Deadpool once exploited this fact when he knocked her out by taking her by surprise in order to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Shadowcat possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed. With the possession over, Shadowcat forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques that her possessor gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Japanese martial arts and street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. She also has training from the Israeli Special Forces. Dance Training: Shadowcat is trained in ballet and modern dance. She continues to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter, making her highly agile. Computer Expert: Shadowcat is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She has used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems, she is a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She was on par with her former hacking partner Cypher whose mutant gift for languages granted him superhuman skill in the same field. Multilingual: She speaks fluent English, Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire, and Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Physics: As a Ph.D. in astrophysics, it is assumed that Shadowcat has above-average knowledge in the field of physics and even more so in the sub-field of astrophysics. Notes *Shadowcat is Jewish. Cultural memories of the Holocaust make her especially sensitive to all kinds of prejudice against mutants, humans, or any other species or race, even more so if it involves camps or imprisonment. *Shadowcat has gone through many costumes and aliases. Originally, she wished to be known simply as "Kitty", although she hesitated between the codenames "Phase" and "Phantom Girl", while Wolverine proposed "Mute Girl" and "Suburbia". Shortly after, she adopted the codename "Sprite" and subsequently went through several different costumes (including one with roller skates) before changing her codename to "Ariel". Eventually, she settled on "Shadowcat" when she trained with Wolverine in Japan. *She is slightly nearsighted. Category:Supers Category:Superheroes Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Headmasters Category:Dancers Category:Bartenders Category:Students Category:Secret Agents Category:Ph.D. in Astrophysics Category:University of Chicago Category:Females Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Mutants Category:Born in Deerfield, Illinois Category:5'6" Category:110 lbs Category:Phasing Category:Electronic Disruption Category:Anti-Gravity Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Street-Fighting Category:Ballet Category:Modern Dance Category:Computer Science Category:English Language Category:Japanese Language Category:Russian Language Category:Shi'ar Language Category:Skrullos Language Category:Gaelic Language Category:Hebrew Language Category:Physics Category:Astrophysics Category:Jewish Category:Caucasian